Skull Head
Skull Head is an OC of NahuelFire39 He loves rock music, having adventures although some contain problems and his friend DalasReview's Logo always helps him to do crazy XD He participated in the Camp of alex called "GUACAMOLE". So far he was not eliminated. He is participating in a camp called "A Very Dank Object Show", but to make the short name "AVDOS". He is captain of the team "Original Name" and so far he was not eliminated. Personality It's Cool, sometimes rebellious and something fun if it's about parties. Although he does not have good relations with women (Except with Lizy) Nicknames * SH Coverage Free-Add Comic 2: WRATH OF THE CLONE PRINTER He appears with saying that they run but the one Character called "Burn" avoids them to pass and the only one to do it is to defeat it. He fired at her with his Shotgun but he did not function and was defeated. Then he appears to ask if he missed something. After Bouncer was approaching, SH says that he has his shotgun, Dr Disc says if he had not lost it, SH says not to then say he is pretty sure he still has it. When the music of the 90s was working, SH says it's working :v, but the music stops right. He says that Snowcone is identical to Bouncer. AVDOS Episode 1A He made the challenge putting as number 89. Episode 1B For being near the number "21", he is the captain of the team "Original Name" Episode 2A After choosing the members for your team which are: * Skull Head (Captain) * Ink Flask * Bubble Wand * Beats * KFC * Drum * Taco (BFDI) He and his team must make a Cake for the challenge. The name of the cake is: The strawberryWonderCake deluxe! He have a Alliance with Taco and Beats Meanwhile, Ink Flask is making a cake made of Skull Head, Beats tries to save it, but both became inanimate objects. Episode 2B Skull Head was talking to Drum telling him to play a song, but Drum says he has no arms, then, Skull head to Drum a joke that said: "What do you call Dying fish on a drum", Drum says "What..." and Skull Head responds "A dramatic drum roll!" Drum gets angry telling SH that he will destroy him, Skull Head before running says "Come and Get me" and he ran while being chased by Drum. Four called Skull Head to ask him what Cakes had made his team, and the Original Name's Cakes were: ULTIMATE Strawberey Cake Ink Cake Chocolate Cake Ice Cream Cake and a Pizza Cake After introducing him and giving the cakes to Four, Ink Flask appears but in another form, and with that Skull Head flees being pursued by Ink Flask. The scores of the Cakes were: 'Pizza Cake: '''3/10 '''Chocolate Cake: '''6/10 '''Strawberey Cake: '''7/10 '''Ink Flask: '''0/10 '''Ice Cream Cake: '''8/10 ''Overall: 24/50 His team loses by only 2 more points from the other team. Trivia * This character can be inspired by Mike Teavee from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Brodway 2017) * The body of Skull Head is identical to the Logo of Mike's Shirt * He has a trio of friendship with Dalas and Lizy. * The "Skull Head's Dia is "DiaSH" Gallery Skull Head (New).png| Skull Head (Pose by BFDIMessUps) Skull Head Body (New).png| Skull Head Body (New) Skull Head Body (Old or 1.0)| Skull Head Body (Old) Skull Head (New)..png| Skull Head (Current) Skull Head.png| Skull Head (Old) Skull Head BFB.png| Skull Head (BFB Style) Skull Head's Dia.png| Skull Head's Dia Category:Contestants Category:OCs Category:Cool Category:Males Category:1990's births